Charmed
by You Electrify My Life
Summary: NO LONGER IN PROGRESS. ANYONE WISHING TO COMPLETE JUST MESSAGE ME. SORRY :(
1. Intro

As he drank the blood from Elena's neck, her mind went blank, her world was spinning. Although she was inches from death she didn't want him to stop. Her blue eyes started to flutter and then she was swallowed by a wave of black.


	2. The Silver Knife

**E**lena was walking through the graveyard. It was misty, damp and it was going dark. She heard the flapping of wings in the trees, it sounded enough to be twenty birds but there was one. A huge crow was perched on a branch in the old oak tree, staring at her as if it could read her mind. The crow spread its wings and swooped down at Elena, who broke into a run. She sprinted down the dirt path through the tombstones headed to Wickery Bridge. As she was nearing the bridge Elena tripped over an old, gnarled tree root and rolled, hitting her head. The oversized crow shot at her with its sharp beak threatening to pierce her skin.

Elena woke suddenly and sat bolt upright breathing heavily. It was only a dream, she thought to herself but she couldn't help sneaking a peak at the oak tree beside her window. "Empty," she muttered. It was not the first time she'd had this dream, they started when the new boys came to town. Damon and Stefan Salvatore, two amazingly good looking brothers, had moved to town at the start of the school year. They were staying at the Boarding House with Mrs. Flowers, an estranged old woman. Elena had these dreams almost every night, and made her feel as though these brothers were dangerous, and had a secret that no one could know. She shivered and crosssed the room to get her blue velvet diary.

_13th November, 2010. 05:35  
Dear Diary,  
Why do I feel so strange? Damon and Stefan Salvatore are so mysterious, some thing, maybe my instincts,are warning me, no TELLING me to stay away. I can't! I'm so intrigued by them, they're the talk of the town. Apparently they are from Florence, Italy. I have this feeling in inside that they are hiding something, something terrible. People are going missing since they came to town and I'm scared I'll be next. Something bad is going to happen, even my friend Bonnie gets a weird vibe from them. I wish I had someone to talk to, someone to confide in. I swear I will find out what...._


	3. Elena's Room

The hair on the back of her neck prickled. Something or someone was watching her. It was as if she could feel the stare burning the back of her head. She slowly turned and there, sitting on the thickest branch of the oak tree was Damon Salvatore. He looked gorgeous in the moon dim light, his long dark hair was slightly ruffled. He was wearing a black leather jacket and skinny jeans. Elena's jaw dropped. Wow, she thought as she stepped towards the window and unlatched it.  
"I'm sorry if I scarred you Elena." Damon said in a hypnotic, dreamy voice. He smiled a mysterious smile.  
"N..n...What are you doing here?" She whispered, still gazing at him.  
"I just wanted to see you, to get to know you he," he said looking at her from under his eyelashes, now smiling confidently.  
"Well can't that wait till school?" Just as she said that an icy breeze drifted through the window, she shivered then added "Why don't you come in? It's freezing."

Damon crawled along the branch, like a predator and she, Elena, was the prey. The thought of this made her scarred. When he reached the end of the branch he leaped gracefully into her room and landed with a muffled thud. Damon looked around the room.  
"Your room is nice," he whispered then turned to face Elena.  
"Thanks." She replied.  
Damon moved to stand by her, which made her nervous and he made her heart race. He lifted he chin and looked into her eyes, seeing her soul. Elena felt dizzy but then she felt a sharp pain in her neck, which was followed by relaxation. Damon was sucking her blood! When he'd had his share he reached into his pocket, pulled out a knife and brought it to his throat. With that Elena's senses came back, she spotted the knife and grabbed his hand.  
"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" She said frantically and with a glance at the clock she kne Aunt Judith would be stirring soon. "You have to go! If my Aunt catches you I'll be dead. We'll talk at school," she declared.  
"Ok, just promise you won't tell anyone about this morning. I'll explain it all later." Damon said as he got ready to climb back out of the window.  
"I promise." And with that he was gone.


	4. School

Elena sat on her bed, waiting for Aunt Judith to wake up and thinking of what had just happened. Damon Salvatore was in my room!, she thought excitedly. She picked her diary back up from where she'd left it and read her words.  
_I swear I'll find out what...  
_That was Elena's last line before Damon had appeared. What was I about to write?, she wondered. She grabbed her pen and thought for a moment.  
"Aha!" she exclaimed, bringing her pen to the page and writing;  
_...they're hiding, no matter what. Damon was the reason I stopped just, its like I sensed him and it was weird how I was writing about him. Probably a coincidence. But why did he come? He's goot some explaining to do later. I think I just heard Aunt Judith get up. I'll write later. Bye._

Elena scuttled around getting ready for school, putting on some of her best clothes, since she was going to talk to Damon. Elena always got attention from boys, but mot of the guys at her school were idiotic and vain and she liked sensitive, down to earth boys. As she tottered down the stairs with a huge grin on her face her Aunt Judith asked "What's up with you? You seem to be happy."  
Elena looked at her. "I' always happy. And I just have a really good feeling about today."  
She grabbed an apple and strolled out of the door and headed to school, amost at a run.

When she arrived at school Damon was leaning against his shinny midnight blue Ferarri 458 Italia, looking around. He looked like a God and yet again Elena was gobsmacked. As she approached he turned his head and smiled casually. "Hello there, Elena." when he spoke, Elena realised she was staring at him with awe, and looked away with a quick "Hi".  
"I promised I'd explain everything, but not now. Wait until lunch, there are too many people around here. We'll go somewhere quiet".  
When he said that adrenaline kicked in, like an electrical current in her body, filled her with a mixture of excitement and fear. "Ok, where though?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "Errm.. I know this place in the woods, not far from here. Its a meadow, I would love for you to come there with me." he answered smiling and running a hand through his long, dark hair. "I will, you've got some serious explaining to do", Elena looked at him and then added, "What have you got first? I've got Stats. Pfft". Damon looked down at his timetable "European History with Tanner. I swear he hates me!" Elena laughed.  
"He hates everyone, don't worry." The bell went and they both headed off to class with the sme thought in their heads, _I can't wait until lunch._


	5. A Meadow, a Girl and a Vampire?

The lunch bell rang and Elena grabbed her things and sped out of the room, into the busy hallway. She was looking for Damon. She needed to know what the hell happened that morning. She had so many questions, but bugging her most was, why he was in her room with a knife to his throat? Elena barged passed people until she finally caught sight of his dark mop of hair. "Damon!" shouted Elena, waving. He turned his head and flashed a stunning smile her way. "So, where are we going?" she asked when she got to him. His face went blank. "Oh, do you know where the turing to Wickery Bridge is?" he finally said glancing at her and adding "Down there there is a little dirt track leading to a meadow". Elena grabbed his hand and started to walk towards the exit, "C'mon then", she moaned. "We haven't got all day!"

The drive there was peaceful and took almost no time in his sports car, but the walk was terrible. Elena fell over about half way long the path, because she had worn heels, and found it very difficult to hike in them. And Damon, being a gentleman, carried her the remainder of the journey, which Elena enjoyed very much. "Here we are," said Damon as he walked through a gap in the undergrowth. Elena gasped. It was beautiful, lush green grass, beaming sun rays and colourful flowers. "Wow!" she exclaimed and Damon beamed at her. "I love it, its wonderful!" They strolled to the centre of the meadow and sat on the soft grass. "Right, I said I would explain. Ask me anything you want" Damon declared lying on his back, gazing at the blue sky. "Well first, why were you outside my window?" she demanded.  
"I was outside your window because since I started school here, I felt drawn to you and I wanted to see you", he said in a relaxed voice.  
"Wait, now I remember. You were drinking my blood! You bit my neck." she said scrambling to her feet and backing away. "Y.y..you're a vampire! Stay away from me." Elena said still stepping back. She took a quick glance back to see where she was going and when she turned back Damon was gone. She started to breathe heavily looking in every direction. She was still backing away when she bumped into something hard enough to have been a brick wall. Elena turned around to see Damon standing there with a mysterious smile on his face. She screamed and ran the opposite way, but Damon was too fast. He grabbed her arm and swung her back to him now looking angry.


	6. Damon's Room

Elena screamed and Damon loosened his grip. "Elena, I won't hurt you. I promise, but let please let me explain." he said softly giving her a reasuring smile. He let her go but she stood with her back to him. After minutes of silence, Elena turned around and took a long deep breath. "Ok, explain everything." Her voice was shakey and she was terrified. There before her was a vampire, a creature which, until now, she'd believed to be mythical. Her father had told her stories of vampires when she was small. Elena couldn't think straight, her mind was racing and she wasn't even listening to Damon's explaination. It was as if her world was caving in and squeezing the air from her lungs. She gasped. "What is it?" Damon asked but it was as though she didn't hear or see him. "Elena!" Elena gasped again but this time she was glaring at him. Darkness was clouding her mind and she was breathing rapidy. There was nothing she could do, the fog in her mind seemed to swallow her up, and she fainted into Damon's strong arms.

Damon sat on the edge of his bed and stroked Elena's cheek. She had been unconcious for three hours now and Damon was worrying. He looked towards his bedroom door and when he turned back Elena was moving. Her eyes fluttered open and once they ajusted, they looked confused and disorientated. "Where am I?" she asked, and then added "How did I get here?" She rolled over to face away from Damon and scanned the unfamiliar room.  
"This is my room, and you got here because I brought you here," he replied getting up to open the window and let some air in. "Why don't I remember?" she questioned, now watching him. "We were in the meadow and I was explaining about me being a" he paused. "Vampire, and while I was talking you started hyperventilating. I got up and asked you what was wrong then you fainted on me. So I carried you back to the car and brought you here".  
"How long have I been out?" she asked trying to find a clock. "Three hours" Damon said, "I was about to fetch a nurse and then you woke. It's five o'clock now".

They sat and talk for a while. Before Elena had passed out she was scared of Damon and what he was but now she felt safe and enjoyed being around him. She knew it was dangerous to be with him, but it was that danger that she was most attracted to. And she knew there was a part of him that wanted her blood, and if he asked she would give it to him. It would make them connected in a way that no one else could be like an unbreakable bond. Elena yawned, "What time is it?" She stretched, her joints ached because she had not used them in a while. "Seven o'clock, you look tired," he stated. She nodded along with another yawn. "Come on, I'll take you home".


	7. Please!

The front door gave a loud creak as Elena opened it and stepped over the threshold.  
"Elena? Where have you been? Do you realise how worried I was?" Aunt Judith pulled her into a frantic embrace.  
"I'm so sorry Aunt Judith! I guess I just lost track of time..." Elena started but paused quickly. She couldn't let anything slip, it was too risky. "My head is pounding and I'm extremely tired, I'm going to bed," She stated and headed towards the stairs.  
Aunt Judith stood at the foot of the stairs - a mixture of confusion and worry on her face - and bade Elena good-night.

Once Elena was out of sight, she ran to her bedroom, straight to the window. Damon was there, once again, perched elegantly on the old oak tree. With a click of the latch, the window was opened and Damon was standing motionless in her room.  
"Are you feeling OK?" He asked kindly, a trace of concern on his perfectly chizzled face. Elena stared at him, and a half-smile appeared at his mouth. Her breath caught, so she just nodded and swallowed - the fast movement making her dizzy.  
"Good," He said, now smiling a proper smile. Damon leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, Elena closed her eyes and grinned. "I have to go hunt now, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" He made it seem like a question. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted someone to hold her, make her feel safe. Elena thrust her wrist upwards, insisting that he drank her blood.  
"No!" He told her, eyes wide. "It could be dangerous, you've already lost some blood to me, I can't risk taking more." Damon was now shaking his head, trying to avoid her pleading eyes.  
"Please... I don't want you to go!" She said, tilting Damon's head so he was now looking at her. "Please!"

* * *

**I've finally updated! Sorry for this being so late, I've been occupied all summer... Enjoy!**  
And don't forget to R&R... I mean it, reviews make me happy! And you know what a happy me means? MORE STORY! - You Electrify My Life


	8. Sorry for not updating!

I'm really sorry for not updating in aaaaaaaaaaaages, but I pwomise an update during the holidays! I seriously haven't had time and the internet was down for two weeks..  
Again, sorry for the delays there WILL be an update and thanks to the people who review, just think of the next chapter as a dedication to you guys XD

In advance HAPPY HOLIDAYS !

You Electrify My Life


	9. What Happened Last Night?

The next morning when Elena woke up, her head was reeling. She could not remember what had happened last night. No matter how hard she worked her brain, there was still nothing. The last thing she remembered was running up the stairs to meet Damon, after making up an excuse for Aunt Judith. Her mind was blank after that. Elena sat up, this motion caused a dizzy spell, which only lasted a few seconds but still made her feel sick. With a glance at the clock, her jaw dropped, it read 12.00. She thrust her hand beneath her pillow and grabbed her diary and reached to her bed-side table for a pen.

_14th November, 2010. 12.03  
Dear Diary,  
I don't know what has gotten into me! I have never, and I mean never, slept until this late... I wonder why no one woke me. But anyway, the important thing is that I have no idea what happened last night, it has to be to do with Damon, I remember running to meet him. But after that I am clueless, anything could have happened! I don't even remember speaking to him. _She paused because of the shooting pain in her wrist. Slighly confused at why it was hurting, she glanced down. What she saw were teeth marks. They were almost healed, but they would leave a scar. _He bit me? _She was shocked, her emotions were all over the place. There was sadness, anger, confusion, happiness and probably more, but her mind was to messed up at this moment to unscramble them. She looked back at the page she had recently scrawled on and continued:

_He bit me. How could he? I don't know how to feel about it... My head is a mess, I'm overly tired and I just can't deal with it! I need to talk to him, to find out what happened for sure. It is so annoying not being able to remember, but I need to take my mind off it, so for now, I'm going for a bagel! See you later. _...

As she wandered slowly down stairs, she could hear no talking, no movement even. So with a confused look on her face, she ran down the last few steps.  
"Aunt Judith?" She called into the silence. No reply came back. "Margaret?" Again, there was no answer. She slumped silently towards the kitchen and as she reached the door frame she noticed a piece of paper, placed in the centre of the island. Elena picked it up and read:

_"Elena,  
__Sorry for not waking you, I have to run a very important errand. I took Margaret with me. We'll be gone for a while, we may not be back in time for dinner so you'll have to sort yourself out. Margaret and I will eat out. If you go out anywhere, be careful and more importantly, don't stay out too late! Love from_  
_Aunt Judith"_

"Great" Elena muttered to herself. She returned the letter to it's original place and then started toward the cupboard. As she was making he bagels she thought of asking Damon over, no one was in, so they could talk in private without having to hide. Then, at least, she wouldn't have to leave the house.

When she had finnished her food, she returned to her room. _Hmmmm what to wear? _She strolled over to her wardrobe and opened it with little force. If she wanted Damon over, she had to look nice. _Well, I know he likes blue so maybe this? _She thought to herself as she pulled out a navy blue cami top, a pair of light skinnies and a thin navy jumper which would show her shoulder off (and more importantly, cover up her wrist. Elena went to the mirror, added a touch of make-up and then snatched her cell up to call Damon.

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring.  
_He picked up almost straight away.

"_Hello?_" he said.  
"Hi Damon, it's me Elena" She said in reply.  
"_Oh Elena!_" His voice seemed a little excited now.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come over today? I'm lonely because everyones out.._._" She trailed off using a fake sad voice.  
"_I'd love to. And don't you worry, I'll keep you company_" Elena could almost hear a wink his voice was that cheeky.  
"Why thank you! I'll see you soon then?"  
"_You will indeed, my dear_"  
"Okay, bye!"  
"_Bye bye_" He said, which was weird. It was usually Elena who said "bye bye" and she hadn't ever heard a male say it. But still, Damon was coming over! And by the sound of it, he kind of liked Elena! Maybe she should go change into something a little more... Appealing? So she found herself back at her wardrobe, trying to find the perfect outfit. It wasn't cold in the houe, infact, it was really warm so she decided on some denim shorts and the cami she already had on. She added a tiny amount of perfume (tiny because Damon, being a vampire, would be able to smell it strongly anyway) and then the doorbell rang.

Elena opened the door, and when he could see her, Damon's eyes swept her and widened slightly when he saw her shorts. She stood aside to allow him in, and with a graceful movement he was stood by her. And being a gentleman, he shut the door.  
"Aren't you cold?" He asked, again looking at her shorts, this time Elena noticed, but she didn't say anything. Damon was wearing, what a suprise, _really _tight black jeans and a tight black tee, highlighting his toned body.  
"No, we do have heating in here you know?" She said very sarcastically with a smirk on her face. To this, Damon rolled his eyes and looked around, he had only seen Elena's bedroom on his visits. Elena walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, patting the space beside her for Damon to sit down. He did so in his chilled out way. Elena's blue eyes were locked onto Damon's equally blue eyes. Her face must have given something away.  
"Why am I actually here? I know I'm not here because you are lonely or because you want me to be here..." As the words came out of his mouth he sat up, his eyes still locked onto Elena's. Damon's stare was full of lust, he really liked Elena but he was not sure she felt the same way. Elena couldn't bring herself to say why he was here, so she showed him. She thrust her wrist at him, rather violently, just missing his face. He seemed confused, but when he looked down, his jaw dropped.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been so busy. This is my longest chapter and I will keep up the long chapters if you people review! I will get Damon on you if you don't -.-**

And another thing.. I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS :O Any ideas are welcome, and if I use your idea (if you give me any) the chapter will be dedicated to you, that's a pwomise!


	10. Meeting Stefan

"Wh..what is that?" He was glaring at her wrist, which he had now grabbed hold of, and had a scared look on his face.

"You tell me." Was Elena's reply, her tone was blunt and emotionless.

"Elena, I swear..." He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I would never do this to you, ever!" She just carried on looking, not at him though, through him. Damon really was speechless, and he was always smooth with words. Then suddenly her eyes widened.

"What? Elena what's wrong?" Damon grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"I..if you're a vampire, then d..does that mean - " she gulped, obviously afraid of something, then continued. "Does that mean Stefan is too?" Her lips trembled with each word, and their eyes were locked on each others in a frozen stare.

"Yes, but if you are implying that Stefan did this then you are wrong..." Damon paused and smiled softly at Elena trying to reassure her. Then he continued, "Stefan doesn't consume human blood - he's like me." When he said this Elena seemed even more scared, her eyes glazed over. "You have to stop doing this Elena!" Damon said to her.

"Damon! Don't you realise? If it wasn't you, and it wasn't Stefan then it must have been someone else someone that you don't know of..." Elena couldn't help but feel pathetic, she was never this afraid and she certainly didn't want to continue to feel like this.

"Come with me Elena, we have to go warn Stefan!" He held out his hand, and after a little thought Elena took it and they ran out of the door closing it behind them. The pair made their way over to Damon's car and got in rappidly. With a roar of the engine and a spin of the tires the blue car was speeding off down the road towards the town. "Stefan will probably be in the Grill, he likes talking to that Matt guy," Damon stated.

In almost no time they had arrived and were leaping out of the car. As they ran into the Grill many heads turned to see who had opend the doors at such force, and as Damon and Elena continued walking forwards the people gradually turned back to their food and conversations. Both Elena's and Damon's eyes were darting around in search of Stefan Salvatore.

"Damon, can't you listen for him?" Elena asked, still looking around. Damon looked at her and nodded. He heard the flush of a toilet and the tap of feet on tiled floor, then the rushing of water and the slight creak of the toilet door. His head twisted to face the toilet and there was Stefan. He caught both pairs of eyes on him and awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. Elena let her eyes sweep him and she had to admit, he was gorgeous! He was tall, muscular and had deep brown eyes. She beckoned him over, and so he casually strolled over to the two.

"Yes, what is it?" Stefan said, almost as if he could sense something was wrong.

Damon looked first at Elena, then to Stefan and then back at Elena. It was as if he was waiting for her to speak, and when she didn't he gently grabbed her wrist and showed it to Stefan. The expression on his face could have been anger, sorrow or worry - it was just so hard to tell, he was definitely not an open book. Stefan looked the type to keep his emotions bottled up and could snap at any moment.

"Wh.. Who did this?" He said frantically, his eyes flicking between the other two.

"We don't know, that's why we came to you. We were wondering if you knew of any others like us that are in town?" Damon seemed to get easily annoyed by his brother, it was obvious that he wanted to leave. stefan shrugged, meaning no - unlike normal people when they shrug it means I don't know. With that Damon grasped Elena's hand and walked away.

"Bye Stefan!" Elena called, not wanting to be rude. They walked out of the Grill and down the car park towards Damon's car.

* * *

I know it's not very long but I needed to update and I had an hour... Next one will be sooner and longer, I promise! There might not be any updates in June because of my exams but come July/August I'll get this finished...

Love you guys!


	11. Red Eyed Photograph? Not Quite

I'm awful! I haven't updated in so long, I feel bad! **_SORRY SORRY SORRY! _**I did write a longer chapter though, I realised that I'm a suckish writer and that I can't write long stuff... Anyway, _enjoy_ and review please. Much love!

* * *

The sun was shining down on them and the wind was whipping through their hair. Damon was driving a bit slower than usual, but not much. Damon was gripping the steering wheel harshly, his knuckles were white, his eyes were fixed forward and it was obvious that he was tense. He could feel Elena's burning stare, it made his skin crawl. _I wish she'd just speak already!_He thought in annoyance, her silence was killing him.

Elena couldn't take her eyes off Damon, she had no care for the speed at which he was going, or where he was taking her for that matter. She wanted to speak, she really did but she couldn't find the words to say - ones that wouldn't hurt or offend Damon anyway. _Why is he like that with Stefan? He seemed nice enough... Then again, it could be something that happened in the past. Quit thinking Elena! Just ask him!_

"Errm, Damon?" Elena said cautiously and Damon sighed, it seemed as though her speaking let out some of his tension. Taking this as a cue to carry on she continuted, "Why are you... Is there a reason you seem so tense and _annoyed_around Stefan?" She saw his eyes flick quickly towards her and then move back even faster.

"Well," He started, thinking of how he could put it shortly. "Back before Stefan and I were vampires we were very close. That is until a vampire called Katherine came along, you see we both fell for her..." Damon paused and coughed. "I shared my blood with Katherine and she gave me hers, she and Stefan were doing the same -"

"This is all over a girl?" Elena interupted in disbelief. Damon shifted, repositioning his hands on the wheel.

"No! You didn't let me finish, anyway Katherine and all the other vampires in the town were captured. Stefan and I tried to save her but were shot in the process. We died, but with vampire blood in our system we came back. Now we had the choice, drink human blood and become a vampire or not drink blood."

"And you _chose _to drink blood?" She asked. Damon looked at her, clearly pissed that she wouldn't let him finish yet again. He ignored her question and continued.

"Our father hated vampires, he was one of the men that helped capture them. Stefan chose to drink blood, he was very optimistic back then and saw all of the good things in being a vampire." He ran a hand through his hair letting out a huge sigh. "I didn't want to become a vampire, I didn't want our father to hate me - and considering he thought we were dead, I didn't want to scare him either.  
"I would have happily died, but Stefan was on my case always trying to convince me to drink. Knowing that I only had a couple of days, I thought I could handle him. So one day I walked up to our house only to find Stefan covered in blood and about three young girls that were almost dead." He sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Damon, it's okay! You can tell me." Elena said and smiled softly at him. The car slowed down, they were pulling over. When they were at a stand still Damon turned to face Elena.

"I turned to walk out, but Stefan being a vampire got to the door before me and shut it. He then grabbed my arm and made me sit on the sofa, pushing one of the girls onto me." Looking lost for words, he took a deep breath and looked away from Elena. He didn't want her to see that look of hurt in his eyes. " He'd already bit her neck, so he was pushing the girl towards me. I was scared of him, he looked like a wild animal!"

"He forced you to drink blood?" She asked, stunned. Stefan had seemed so nice and caring back in the Grill. Damon nodded and gulped. Elena could tell he was emotional, so she undid her seat belt and moved to sit on Damon's lap. She pulled him into a tight hug and stroked his hair. "I'm sorry for making you tell me this, I shouldn't have been so nosy." She whispered. At this Damon glanced up, Elena's arms still loosely around his neck.

"It's okay, I would have told you sooner or later." He smiled. Neither of them knew how it happened, but in an instant they were kissing. It was a long, passionate kiss - Damon's hands found a place around Elena's waist, one of them trailed up her back and found her neck. Elena's hands were both in Damon's hair. When they pulled appart their lips were swollen, Damon then moved onto her neck lightly kissing and sucking at it. Elena froze, Damon stopped.

"Do you trust me?" Damon asked in whisper. Elena nodded her head in reply, and Damon felt relieved. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and she smiled. Elena then climbed back into her seat and the engine roared. Damon turned up the radio.

"I love this song!" Elena exclaimed. Damon flashed her a toothy grin.

"So do I!" And with that they were both singing at the top of their lungs, not worrying about how ridiculous they must sound. Most of the songs that came from the speakers were songs they knew. They sung, laughed, and talked - well shouted over the sound of the radio - all the way back.

* * *

A while later they were back at Damon's room in the boarding house watching TV and cuddling on the sofa. It was getting late; the sky was orange in the west, which faded into pinks, reds and finally blue.

"What time do you want me to take you home?" Damon asked, not really wanting her to go. He wanted to stay and cuddle her until the sun rose, he was happy here.

"I don't want to go home." Elena stated, burying her face in his chest. "I'm _scared_of going home..."

"Wha.. Why?" Damon asked, confused. Elena chuckled.

"You have the most awful memory!" She said, and lifted her wrist to his face. Damon sighed.

"Oh yeah, sorry. But what about your aunt? Won't she be worried?"

"Hmm yes she will... You could come and stay with me," she said sitting up to look at him and then continued, "I'll go in, grab something to eat and you can come through the window. Unless Judith isn't in, then you can come through the door." Damon laughed at this.

"If you want me to stay, I will." He smiled and stroked her cheek. Elena nodded as Damon stood up. He held a hand out to help her up and said, "Come one then." She took his hand and stood up, they walked hand in hand down the stairs and to the car. He opened the car door for her and then walked around to the drivers side. He started up the car, and the radio blasted.

"Ahhhh!" Elena screamed, Damon quickly turned it down. They slowly turned to look at each other and burst into laughter.

"I must remember to turn it down before I take the keys out!" Damon chuckled, shaking his head.

The drive to Elena's house was quick and when they arrived all of the lights in the house were off meaning Judith and Margaret were out. Elena grinned, "I guess you can come through the front door then." Damon smiled back.

"We have to find somewhere to park the car first, unless you want to go in and wait for me." Damon said, he always thought of these things. He was staring at Elena, not in a bad way though. He was staring with deep eyes, it was a look of lust.

"I'll stay with you." She stated not wanting to leave him. And so Damon slowly drove around the corner, wanting a place far enough away from the house, but not too far. About two streets away he found a little layby which he pulled into. He got out of the car, and noticed it was rather chilly. He then walked around to Elena's side, opened the door and stepped back to allow her to climb out. Damon saw her breath come out like smoke in the air and noticed the goosebumps on her arms so he took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Wear this." He said, and she smiled at him before putting it on.

"Thanks," she said and he could almost hear the shiver in her voice, "Where are we?"

"Errrm I _think_ we're in Pine Avenue, it won't take long to walk." He assured her then put a strong arm around her waist, "Let's get you out of the cold." There was a cool breeze in the air making leaves rustle and brances sway like waving arms. Damon was right, it didn't take long; within minutes they were rounding the corner that lead to Elena's street. When they reached the driveway of her house, Elena started feeling her pockets for her house key and they stood still. Once she had retrieved it from deep in her pocket they carried on towards the front door. She lifted the key to the lock, pushed the piece of metal in and turned it, the light click indicated that the door was unloced and she pulled the key out, placing a hand on the handle. With a quick glance at Damon she pulled the handle down and opened the door slowly and noiselessly.  
A shadow dashed across the hallway and through the kitchen door, the only feature visible were the eyes; dark glistening eyes with a hint of red.

"Oh my God!" Shouted Elena, leaping back to Damon whose arms wrapped protectively around her. He was breathign heavily, and she knew in an instant that he wanted to run after whoever - or whatever - had just been in her house. Elena heard Damon inhale sharply through his nose.

"It was definitely a vampire, and whoever it was has been hiding out in the wood for a while by my guess. It stinks of dirt and pine!" Damon wrinkled his nose and Elena chuckled. "Don't worry my dear, I'll keep you safe. I promise." He said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Damon let go of her, she walked forward a few paces, flicked the light on and then gestured for Damon to follow her. The sound of a car engine became louder and louder - Aunt Judith was home. Damon looked at Elena with wide eyes.

"Just go upstairs and wait in my bedroom," she said running forward, "And make yourself at home!" With that she kissed Damon hurriedly, and the sound of the engine was cut off. He ran upstairs, meanwhile Elena skipped to the kitchen and opened the fridge, sticking her head inside when she heard the front door open.

"Elena, we're home!" Rang Judith's voice. Elena grabbed a yoghurt then shut the fridge.

She walked over to the cutlery drawer and replied, "I'm in here!" Quickly ripping off the lid of her yoghurt she bagan to eat, and rather speedily at that. Hearing her Aunt's footsteps approaching the door made her look up, and when Judith came into view she smiled. "Where did you go?" Elena asked, still spooning yoghurt into her mouth.

"Oh just for a drive, Margaret's not feeling too well so I took her out to relax her a bit." Was Judith's reply.

"Is she feeling okay now?" Margaret came running into the kitchen, grinning and so her question was answered. "Hello you!" Elena laughed then held out her arms for a hug and Margaret ran into them. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"It looks like she's tired, I'm gonna go put her in bed." Judith stated and Elena stood up to put her spoon in the bowl and the yoghurt pot in the recycling pile.

"I'm coming up to, I'm absolutely... shattered!" Elena said, adding a fake yawn between words. Aunt Judith smiled and picked Margaret up.

"After you." She said, and so Elena lead out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When they were all on the landing she bade goodnight to Margaret, planting a kiss on the top of her head and hugged Judith. As soon as her family were in Margaret's room and the door was shut she strided over to her bedroom door and stepped inside.

Damon had taken his shoes off, and was sitting on Elena's window ledge, the moonlight making him look Godly. For a second she had thought that Damon had taken his jacket off but then realised that she was still wearing it. _How the hell did Judith not notice this? Maybe she thought it was mine... Phew! That saves a few questions._Elena thought. She was just stood there, staring in awe at Damon and although he wasn't looking at her he smiled. Elena hardly processed that Damon had now got off the window ledge and was walking quietly towards her. She opened her mouth to speak but Damon raised a finger to her lips, stopping her and with his other hand he pointed to the door. Then without warning he ran and ducked behind her bed, Elena clapped a hand to her mouth to stop a laugh escaping. She then walked over to her bed then just as she got in it there was a knock on her door and a strip of light appeared on her face.

"Goodnight Elena." Judith whispered and then shut the door again. Then Damon was next to her one her bed, she rested her head on him and he put an arm around her, stroking her shoulder gently. Sleep came quickly for Elena but not for Damon, he wanted to stay awake to watch Elena sleep peacefully. He noticed that she had a faint smile on her face and it made him glow inside.


	12. Sorry :c

Oh wow. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, I never have time and I' a bad author. This sucks, I feel shitty because thre are people that actually read this. I'll try to update soon but don't expect much, I have GCSE's for the next 2 months then I'm free. I should have time. Thank you all so much! 


	13. Chapter 13

Oh wow. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, I never have time and I' a bad author. This sucks, I feel shitty because there are people that actually read this. I'll try to update soon but don't expect much, I have GCSE's for the next 2 months then I'm free. I should have time. Thank you all so much!

- REPOST -

I actually am going to write more, I swear. I have like 11 weeks holiday, one of them I won't be able to update because I'm going to Wales and then Leeds Festival but I hope to write another 3 chapters at least! Please don't lose faith!


	14. Update

Hi all, I thought I best write this as it's been a while.

I'm sorry to let anyone down (if you actually did enjoy reading my stories) but I have no intention of ever finish these anymore. I never find the time to sit and write and I can't even remember my ideas for the original plots.

However if any of you readers would like to continue my story just message me, I don't really want you to just use it without giving me a heads up. Please feel free to just copy and paste the first chapters (unless you wish to re-write them) and continue from where I left off. I may even read it if I get the chance, it'd be nice to see any outcomes.

If anyone does decide to take up the role of finishing a story I'd be happy to leave a link on the relevant story, that way people can read the story still!

Sorry again, I hope someone is interested!

YouElectrifyMyLife


End file.
